To love a Smosh
by sherlockainsmosherpotterheadXD
Summary: Lily loves Ian, Ian loves Lily, Anthony knows about them both. Will they ever end up together!


The girl behind the camera

''I'm BOREDDDDD'' Ian sighed as we were sitting on the couch. ''And what am I supposed to do about it?'' I laughed, I'm Lily by the way. Me , Anthony and Ian have been friends since we where in Kindergarden. ''I'm hungry!'' he moaned. ''Well then lets eat!'' I said in a really bad Italian accent. Ian laughed.''Please'' he said and took my hand. ''Do not ever go to Italy'' he said while still laughing. ''Will do'' I smiled. ''OK'' he said. ''Let's get something to eat. Anthony!'' he yelled. ''YEAH!'' I heard Anthony yell from the next room. ''Wanna come with me and Lila to get something to eat?'' he said, he always calls me Lila because he used to call me that when we where younger. ''No it's OK'' Anthony said. ''You guys go. AND FILM IT!''. ''I can't film without you you idiot'' he said. ''Ehh, bring Lil then, she step in for me-''

''NO NO'' I yelled. I'm super shy. Thats why I'm the camera girl. Yup. That's me filming all the Smosh videos, I help write too, actually, I write most of the stuf with them. I've been there since the start of Smosh, even when they weren't famous at the start I was there.

''Fine, don't film it'' Anthony yelled back.

We got into their car and drove, it was really late and no where was open. ''Ugh!'' Ian moaned. ''There's no wh- OH! There's a place over there!'' There was a retraunt called Love Birds and its lights where on. ''Uh Ian?'' I said.

''What?''

''This place is called Love Birds''

''Yeah''

''It's a romantic restraunt''

''Who cares! I'm hungry!''

''Okayy'' I said. Ok, truth is I really like Ian. Well, actually, Ithink I'm in love with him... But I'd never tell him that because it might destroy our friendship. I'm pretty sure Anthony knows or he thinks I like Ian. But he's super trustworthy so I know he won't tell.

We got a table close to the door, there was about five other couples downstairs, there was probably more upstairs. They where all older then us and they all gave us looks as we came in as if to say ''Ahh look at um young love''.

''I'm sooooo hungry now aren't you?'' he asked. ''Yup'' I lied, I wasn't actually hungry but I could eat, I really just liked being with Ian. Alone. We didn't really get much alone time with Anthony around. We had a great time joking around and pretending to act posh, Ian made me almost spit out my coke because he made me laugh so much. His laugh made me laugh so most of the time we laughed at nothing.

''Oh God-'' Ian tried to stop himself laugh, he touched my hand and I almost pulled away but it felt too right to just pull away so I let him hold it as we laughed. I felt perfect, my heart was pumping harder then ever before. He was still laughing which resulted to me laughing. After we stopped he didn't let go of my hand. ''This was fun'' he said smiling. ''Oops, sorry'' he let go of my hand. I almost yelled ''No!'' but of course I didn't I let his fingers slip away from mine. ''Wanna go?'' he asked still smiling. ''Sure let's go'' I said still giggling. We payed together and got into the car. ''You can sleep with me if you want'' I stared at Ian as he spoke. ''What?'' I said confused. ''In my house I meant sorry'' he did his awkward smile. I loved that smile. ''Eh. I dunno, sure, if thats ok'' I answered trying to stop myself from beaming at him but I kept my cool. ''Yeah it's fine'' he smiled at me. I loved his smile.

''Anthony, I'm home'' Ian yelled, I said nothing I just put down my backpack full of lenses for the camera, which was also in the bag.

''Did you tell her!'' I heard him say as he jogged into the hall. He stood there staring at me.''Ask me what?'' I said looking at them both, Ians eyes where wide. ''NOTHING!'' Ian yelled. ''Em, OK'' I said awkwardly, I left it at that but I really wanted to know, I guess I'd never know, I didn't care that much. ''Where is she gonna sleep?'' Anthony said. ''Couch?'' Ian said. ''She'll wreck her back though, it's not the old one remember stupid'' Anthony told him. ''Shit, yeah I forgot sorry Lil'' Ian said. I loved when he called me Lil, which was like always. ''Will I go-'' I said. ''NO! Eh... it's too late it's like two in the morning I'm not letting you walk home and I don't want to really drive unless it's an emergancy...'' Ians eyes where really shifty, thats how I knew he was lying, he's a terrible lier. Why did he want me stay? '' You can sleep in with Ian'' Anthony said smiling at me. I would've shot him my most vicious look until I realised he was actually smiling at Ian. ''Ehhhhh... if that's OK with you'' Ian was looking at me. ''Umm.. OK' I managed to say. ''OK wanna watch a movie?'' Anthony said. ''Em'' Ian said. ''Could we watch the last episode of Sherlock I missed it last week but I recorded. So?'' he looked at me. We loved Sherlock, we watched it every week with each other but it was true, we missed it last week and I seriously wanted to watch it. ''YES!'' I smiled. Anthony sighed but said sure and we watched it together.

''Goodbye John'' Ian mimicked the words that Sherlock said in the show when it had ended. He was standing on the couch with his arms spread and then he jumped off the couch. I laughed, we where alone, Anthony went to bed and we weren't sleepy so we stayed up but before he went to bed he winked at me and I blushed.

''You cried'' Ian laughed, it was true I teared up a tiny bit. ''So did you!'' I laughed throwing a cushion at him. This was also true. ''No I didn't!'' he laughed. ''OK I did a little bit, don't tell Anthony''. I crossed my fingers across my chest as if to say ''I promise cross my heart''.

It was five in the morning when we finally went to bed. ''I'm firetruckin' freezing'' Ian said, I laughed. He cuddled into me. I was wearing his t-shirt and my tracksuit bottoms. I was freezing too. ''Nighty night'' he said half awake. ''Nighty night Ian'' I whispered. This cuddling thing felt extremely right I got comfortable.

''LIL!'' I awoke to Ians voice, he was having a nightmare, apearantly about me. ''I THINK I-I'' he said but then stopped. ''You what?'' I whispered badly. ''Mmmmm'' Ian turned to face me but didn't say anything. He held me close to him though. I didn't move. He pulled me in and his face was really close to mine. Our legs intwined, it felt amazing. ''Ian'' I whispered so low I may as well have mimed it. His lips brushed of mine. They where super soft and felt amazing. He looked amazing, he is amazing. I really fell in love with him that night...

Ian:

''I'm so confused Anthony'' I said as I sat on the couch, I brushed my hands through my hair, Anthony just walked in.

''Why?'' he asked, obviously confused.

''I think I love her...''

''Who!''

''Lil!''

''Oh yeah, I thought it was just a tempory crush in second grade''

''Nope!'' I hissed.

''OK OK'' he said throwing his hands up in the air. ''Well she's coming over later, just keep your cool ok?''

''That's the only thing I can do around her... she's so, so normal, but you know so perfect-'' I said, I thought about her smile and I smiled.

''OK Romeo, I said keep your cool not go all Shakespere on me idiot'' he laughed.

''Sorry I just-'' I heard a knock at our door.

''Hellooooooooooooooooooo'' I heard Lily's cherpy voice. I opened the door and she beamed at me, I beamed back and said ''Hi'' awkwardly. ''Hey Ian, yo Anthony'' Anthony smiled at her and winked at me, I stood there still smiling awkwardly. ''Well, do you wanna play video games then?'' she smiled. ''O-OK'' I smiled properly and closed the door behind Lily. ''RACE YOU TO THE THE SOFA!'' she screamed and we ran and jumped onto the sofa, she landed on my lap and I laughed and so did she. I love her laugh. ''I have this awesome new game wanna play it?'' I said to her, she nodded still giggling. Me, her and Anthony played for hours until Anthony said ''Ian can I talk to you for sec in the kitchen?'' I jogged over to the kitchen with Anthony. ''OK tell her you're hungry'' he whispered. ''But I'm not'' I whispered back. ''JUST DO IT!'' he hissed. I walked back to Lily but Anthony went to his room. ''I'M BOREDDDDD'' I said.

We sat at the restraunt laughing our heads off and everyone stared at us. I didn't give a shit. I loved her and didn't care what other people thought of us. I loved her laughed it was weird and cute, her big glasses (which where prescripted) slidding down her nose as she giggled, she never wore her big glasses anymore, she thought they made her look to much lik bookworm, they did, but I loved that.

I knew why Anthony didn't go, that sly ass idiot, but I thanked him a little bit...

We went home and then this big thing happened where Anthony suggested she would sleep with me. It was amazing! I was really cold, but she was warm so we cuddled for a I fell asleep, I really REALLY knew for a fact I loved her that night...

Lily:

Well it's offical Anthony knows I like Ian because I woke up before Ian did and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and Anthony was there eating some Cornflakes.

''So...'' he said smiling

''Soooo'' I say back biting my lip

''Have a nice night'' he said still smiling, trying not to laugh

''Shut up!'' I hiss at him

''OK OK! But honest, I think you guys would be perfect together''

''Noooo''

''Yeahhhhh''

''Shut up'' I nudged him laughing

''Come here'' he pulled me on to his lap (as a mess of course) and I laughed.

''Anthony! Stop!'' he wasn't letting me get up and we where both laughing really loud.

''Hi guys...'' I heard Ians' voice come from across the room. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking awkwardly at us. Normally if Anthony did that Ian would jump on top and scream ''HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BITCH!'' and we'd all just laugh, but now he was acting different.

''Hey Ian'' Anthony smiled, with me still on his lap. ''I thought of a great idea for a video an-''

''Anthony can I- um... talk to you for a second'' Ian said

Anthony looked at me, I got the clue and jumped off his lap and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V, I heard yelling from the editing room, it was Anthonys' muffled voice and Ian started to yell to. I heard some one storm out of the room and then Anthonys' voice. ''Ian, come on, it's ok!'' Ian stormed into the living room and into the hall then I heard the front door slam. I wanted to go after him so I got up. ''Stop!'' it was Anthony. ''What!'' I hissed at him

''Tell him'' he said

''WHAT!''

''Tell him you like him, now!''

''Bu-''

''GO!''

I ran out the door and ran after Ian until I was at least seven feet away from him.

''IAN!'' I called, he turned to me, his eyes where filled with tears.

''What's wrong?'' I said walking up to him.

''Stop!'' he said and I stopped I was about five feet away now

''What's wrong?'' I said again

''Nothing...''

''Ian, you know you can tell me anything''

''No, no I can't''

I heard Anthony run up behind me I turned around and signalled for him to stop, he was about a metre and a half away from me.

''Oh, here he comes'' Ian hissed

''Just piss off Anthony'' he said

''Ia-''

''Piss off''

''GUYS!'' I yelled at them both

''What the hell is going on?''

Ian:

I heard laughing coming from the kitchen so I went to investigate. Then I saw them, doing the knee thing. Anthony'd always only do that when I'm around... unless... What if Anthony liked Lil too. I wanted to go up to him and punch him in the face. She was laughing, what if... what if she liked him too and then they ended up together and... No. No, Anthony wouldn't do that to me. He's been my best mate for years, he wouldn't. But... would he?

''Hi guys'' I heard myself say. Lil stopped smiling and stared at me. What was she thinking? ''Ugh Ian piss off'' maybe...

I asked Anthony to talk in the editing room.

'Yeah?'' Anthony said beaming

''What the hell was that?''

''What?''

''Flirting with Lil then are you?''

''What the- no!''

''YEAH YOU WHERE!'' I was yelling now

''NO I WASN'T! I know you like her, even if I did like her you'd-''

''I'd what? Be the first one you hurt?''

''No! You'd be the first I'd tell and you liked her before me so-''

''SO YOU DO LIKE HER!''

''NO IAN I DON'T SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! I'D NEVER DO THAT TO YOU MAN!''

''YEAH BUT-''

''IAN! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!''

I stormed out and I needed to go somewhere. Maybe the tree that me and Lil and Anthony always used to hang out under, back when Lil had her huge glasses that used to slide down her nose, back at the beginning, when my love for her was just fresh, brand new, beautiful. I felt tears stream down my eyes as I slammed the front door behind me. I was half way up the road when I heard her voice call my name.

Lily:

''Well?'' I say

''I'm gonna go...'' Anthony said and walked back and before he went we gave a warning look to Ian.

''Well?'' I said again

Just then it started to rain, like lash rain.

''I-'' Ian said loudly over the heavy raindrops smashing to the ground.

''I think I-''

''What Ian?''

''I think I love you'' he said looking down at his feet. He said it slowly but quietly though, I still heard it.

Ian:

I did it.

I told her.

I told her that I thought I loved her. Screw it I may as well say it.

''No'' I looked up.

''I know I love you. Ever since that dance in the sixth grade and you asked me to dance. You looked beautiful with your chestnut hair rolling down your shoulders, your blue eyes glowing in there beauty, thay where the exact same colour as your dress, we just turned into sophomores, remeber? You held out your hand for me to take and you smiled your beautiful smile as your big gorgeous glasses slipped down your nose. Remember when that ass Jake called you a nerd because of your glasses and yiu where really upset?''

She nodded

''Well, I was so in love with you that I went up to the ass-hole and punched him in face and told Anthony not to tell you...

I love you Lil and if you like anth-''

She ran up to me and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. It was amazing I put my hand through her soaking wet hair and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wanted to stay like that for ever and ever.

We where soaked but we both didn't care, we where in love. I was so happy and I smiled while we kissed and so did she.

''FIRETRUCKIN' FINALLY!'' I heard Anthony scream from down the side walk. Was he watching the whole time?

I didn't care. We pulled apart and she had the biggest smile on her face. I kissed her again and she whispered in my ear ''I love you stupid''.


End file.
